


Go Home with Tony Stark

by Nigmuff



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Team as Family, but Tony loves them anyway, getting married, they're all jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigmuff/pseuds/Nigmuff
Summary: Tony and Steve are engaged to be married. Time to celebrate (and annoy Tony)!!





	Go Home with Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I was just getting ready to go to bed last night when it occurred to me that the team singing Go Home with Bonnie Jean would be hilarious. Who needs sleep when there are fics to write?? This was written in a bit of a rush and with minimal editing, so I would appreciate it if you could let me know in the comments if you find the fic to be comprehensible/funny/overall enjoyable. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

“IIIIIIIIIII used to be a rovin’ lad~!” Steve sang.

“Oh, God,” Tony said, honestly horrified.

“A rovin’ and wanderin’ life I haaaaaaaaad!” Steve spread his arms towards the wall, as if encompassing the “rovin’” and “wanderin’” life he used to have.

“Oh, God, no please.”

“But then one day I saw a maid!”

 Steve closed the distance before Tony could run away, and wrapped his arms around Tony, who squirmed and refused to go down without a fight.

 “Maid your ass, I don’t think you called me a maid last night when—”

 Steve, who was already a little pink from joy and laughter, went even redder, but continued gamely on, “Who held out her hand and I stayed and—”

 “What the _fu_ —?!!” 

“Staaaaaaaaaayed” Steve serenaded as, in one swift movement, he picked up Tony, and lifted him above his head as if he were a trophy. (A literal one — he was already a figurative trophy husband, obviously.)

“ _Steve!”_ Tony shrieked and flailed.

Behind them, Natasha was laughing so hard she was crying, Thor was laughing loud enough that the cups on the coffee table were actually shaking, and the Hulk was just lying on the floor, shaking. Clint was pounding on the couch, and Sam was sitting next to him, clutching his stomach.  They were both howling. He seemed to be having fun, but was also in a lot of pain.

Steve dropped Tony into his arms, so he was now holding him in a princess carry, “And now across the green, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII’ll!”

“You little shits, if you even _think_ about—”

“GO HOME WITH BONNIE JEAN!!” The whole team — sans Tony — sang out, more volume than finesse. Clint and Sam ran to flank Steve, who was still holding a squirming Tony.

“ _That’s it you bastards,_ I am _disbanding the Avengers_ , get out of my house!”

“Go home! Go home! Go home with Bonnie Jean!” They sang through their laughter, barely, as Steve, Sam, and Clint linked arms and tried to replicate the complicated footwork of the movie. They only made it two steps when Tony kicked Clint in the face, and the archer went flying. Clint stayed on the floor when he landed, clutching his stomach and trying to breath.

“Jarvis, these people are officially trespassing on _my_ property, activate the defenses!”

There was a pause. Then the music of Go Home with Bonnie Jean started playing on the speakers. The Avengers cheered. Tony slumped against the muscled chest of his fiance. He couldn’t find it in him to pretend that that was such a hardship.

“You sicced my own house against,” he muttered.

“With all due respect, sir,” Jarvis said, “Mr. Rogers is your fiance, and it would be rude of me to deny the wishes of sir’s soon-to-be spouse.”

Tony flipped off the ceiling.

Steve was now standing on the coffee table, singing about Aberdeen, whom he would no longer be meeting at the glen at 10. Tony looked up at him, his face flushed and his eyes shining, looking like he could barely stop laughing, and smiled himself.

Well. This wasn’t the _worst_ thing to ever happen to him.

***

 “WHO PUT THAT VIDEO ON THE INTERNET?? I’m going to slaughter all of you! I will—”


End file.
